


(i wanna give you) tender love

by soundandfury (supercellbreath)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Chatting & Messaging, Disaster Gay Park Chanyeol, Dogs, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercellbreath/pseuds/soundandfury
Summary: dogfatherMY FIGHT OR FLIGHT RESPONSES ARE VERY STRONG SHUT THE HELL UPI AM SWEATING LIKE A SINNER IN CHURCH ON SUNDAY MASSEXCEPT IM ACTUALLY A GAY IN A HIPSTER COFFEE SHOP AND ITS WEDNESDAYtfw u love ur bfterrible use of that analogy but sounds hot





	(i wanna give you) tender love

**Author's Note:**

> written for the #chansoonye exchange of 2018!! title taken from tender love by exo~~
> 
> THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE DISASTER IM SORRY NOTHING HAPPENS IN THIS FIC EXCEPT CHANYEOL BEING A HUMAN TRAINWRECK (but it's okay bc kyungsoo thinks that's cute). tq to becca, who basically acted as the bestest test reader on earth and put up w my frantic flailing, and also to gladyz, who provided an Excellent Quote that i stole bc it was just too good
> 
> to my recipient Kyte (@sweetserendpt), im so sorry for this being so late and also such a MESS but i hope you enjoy it!! happy valentine's day!!!

The sun’s halfway up in the sky - a blinding white-gold radiance against a a clear, vivid blue, strewn with wispy clouds, sunlight stretching over tiled roofs and glittering off of white paint and windowpanes, just as it has been all morning. Beads of sweat pearl at the edges of his hairline, dissipating into the brisk February air but quickly replaced with more, welling from flushed heated skin. Chanyeol gives one last straightening of his shirt, tugs at his open windbreaker and hopes he didn’t manage to sweat through it. Then casts his gaze downwards.

“Okay, kids,” Chanyeol says, very seriously, crouching down to get at their level. “I love and trust you both, so do _not_ blow this for me. Be on your bestest behaviour. Be the goodest puppers for dad, okay?”

Two pairs of eyes blink up at him, one black and beady, the other mismatched blue-brown, in what he likes to think is a loving and fully understanding manner. Both of them are panting lightly, and their tails are wagging - they know full damn well what they’re here for, and even if Chanyeol’s managed to train them well enough that they don’t bolt off immediately, they’re still looking up at him very expectantly. Hungry little bastards.

Chanyeol sighs a little, and gets back to his feet. Tugs on his dogs’ leashes to round the corner, presses the door open with the gentle tinkling of a bell, and lets the aroma of coffee grounds and pastries wash over him.

Cafe Andromeda looks, on a surface level, like just another little hipster coffee shop - its walls maroon-bricked and plastered with splashes of sketchy art and vibrant graffiti, its interior filled with warm lights and chill R&B music, and its coffee both artisan and most decidedly overpriced. But what makes it distinct amongst the rest of the eateries in his neighbourhood is one big reason - Andromeda is pet-friendly. More importantly, _dog_ -friendly. And since Chanyeol is a good and loving dad to two yappy balls of fur, this is the lone place he and his puppies can have a good brunch when coming back from their Wednesday morning run.

That’s the reason why Chanyeol started coming to Cafe Andromeda in the first place. And well, it’s a bit of a strain on his wallet, and the puppies are always extra hyper afterwards, but it’s worth it for the other reason he keeps coming back -

“Welcome to Cafe Andromeda,” the cashier greets, the warm half-smile on his face bright even over the distance between the front door and the counter, his simple green button-down cleanly pressed under the cute black apron he has on. His hair’s styled up today, it seems, dark locks messily coiffed and swept away from his handsome features, putting his thick brows and wide dark eyes on full display. Those same eyes curve up into half-moons when Toben and Bussi yip in recognition, darting forward like tiny fluffy bullets and nearly yanking their leashes clean out of Chanyeol’s hand. He manages to hold on, but their compact torpedo-like force drags him forward, and he stumbles in the most ungainly manner across the floor in the few steps it takes to reach the counter.

“Good morning, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, amusedly. It’s the same fucking thing he says to him every time he comes in here, but it never fails to make Chanyeol’s poor overworked heart perk up and start stuttering like a high schooler forced to give a presentation. Do Kyungsoo, Cafe  Andromeda’s resident baker-barista extraordinaire, who takes the Wednesday morning shifts behind the counter instead of cooped up in the kitchen like the rest of the week. The most predictable and unfortunate crush Chanyeol’s ever had. The crush that Chanyeol is going to attempt to ask out today.

“G’mornin’ Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol says, weakly. Kyungsoo smiles back, the curve of his lips forming a full heart, light glowing off his cheeks as he leans over the counter a little to greet the two puppies on the other side.

“Good morning, Toben, Bussi,” Kyungsoo coos, and good fucking lord, Chanyeol can feel a dozen different half-finished songs clawing at his brain at the mere sound of that rich, sweet tone, as if his heart weren’t beating fast enough. He attempts to school his undoubtedly dopey expression back into some semblance of normal when Kyungsoo looks back up at him. “You guys want your regular order, I assume?”

“Just my regular,” Chanyeol manages, hoping desperately that he sounds like he’s not melting into a puddle on the spot. “Maybe a little extra peanut butter on the yoghurt for the kids, we ran an extra mile today.”

“One eggs benedict and two PB&J yoghurts, coming right up,” Kyungsoo hums, casting his gaze up and down Chanyeol’s body. Oh god, Chanyeol probably looks like the most unattractive red-faced mess right now. In hindsight, exercise as a way of burning out his crush-induced anxiety was probably not the brightest idea when he meets said crush right after that exercise. “I can definitely see that extra mile right now. I’m almost impressed.”

“By what, my sweat stains?” Chanyeol jokes. “Yeah, they’re even worse than usual, thanks for noticing.” _Oh god what is he doing pointing out his grossness does not help!!_ Fuck, he needs caffeine.

“Hard not to notice. Usually it looks like a little water spill from your collar down,” Kyungsoo throws a glance at his torso again - god his tummy’s showing, isn’t it, dear Lord, abort mission. “Today it’s more like a lake.” Chanyeol kind of wants to die.

“I have a towel but it didn’t help enough,” Chanyeol defends himself weakly, pouting, internally praying that his already flushed complexion disguises his embarrassed blush. “I sweat very easily, okay, don’t shame me for what’s natural!”

That brings an actual chuckle out of the barista, his stunning smile growing. Chanyeol’s heart throbs painfully in his chest. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop. You want your regular drink today? Cappuccino?”

“Y-yeah,” Chanyeol manages, nodding, fearing his tongue tripping over itself. Toben and Bussi are starting to paw at his feet now, bored at being forced to stay put. “Uh, extra large size, please?”

“As always,” Kyungsoo chuckles, turning away - his pants are _so_ nice today oh dear. “Go take a seat, I’ll be right over.”

“‘Kay thanks,” Chanyeol mumbles shortly, and makes a hasty retreat - taking a brief detour to grab two dog bowls from the sidetable on the wall and fill them up at the sink, then fleeing to the plushly cushioned sanctum of the windowside booth. Toben and Bussi happily trot along, mostly obedient in the assured knowledge that being good will net them some very delicious treats, and content themselves with drinking their fill from the bowls, and lightly tussling over the squishy dog toy that Chanyeol fishes out of his pocket for them.

The sunlight makes the window booth a shade warmer than the rest of the cafe; the track on the speakers ends, switching smoothly into some sweet love song sung by a singer with a voice like absolute silk. It’s 9:30AM on a Wednesday, too late for the working crowd and just a shade too early for those sleeping in, so the only other people in the cafe are the other barista, an elderly woman waiting by the counter for her coffee and a drowsy girl in the far corner, a pair of thick headphones on and a laptop and stack of notes in front of her. He finally relaxes a little, slouches and tips his head back, rakes a hand through his hair - wait, his roots aren’t showing right? He _just_ redyed it last weekend, they can’t be.

A quick check with his phone camera assuages his fears, but also reaffirms his belief that his face is indeed grossly red. Ugh, he probably reeks, too.

He sneaks a glance at the counter, rummaging blindly through his windbreaker for - aha! One mini spray bottle of perfume in hand, he spritzes it as surreptitiously as he can. Maybe the smell of Orange Blossom Jasmine Bouquet will offset the weird wet dog/sweaty camel sweat-stink - he hasn’t exactly tested this before, he can only hope it works. _God_ he regrets everything already.

His phone buzzes. _19 unread messages from_ **BEAGLE SQUAD 2: BEAGLE HARDER.** This is all their faults.

 

**dogfather**

this is the worst thing ive ever been forced to do i hate you both

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

happy valentine’s day we love u too yeollie no romo

 

**funky!**

i call dibs on best man at ur wedding

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

BITCH UR GONNA HAVE TO FIGHT ME FOR IT

 

**funky!**

MEET ME IN THE DENNY’S PARKING LOT TONIGHT SCRUB

 

**dogfather**

GUYS THIS IS SERIOUS IM DYING

and anyways if i die i cant get married so NEITHER of you will be best men suck on that

 

**funky!**

who ever let a simple thing like death stop true love

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

U DIE LIKE 10 TIMES A DAY THIS IS NOTHING NEW

 

**funky!**

rmb that time u once panic-texted us because a guy asked u out

right in front of the guy

 

**dogfather**

MY FIGHT OR FLIGHT RESPONSES ARE VERY STRONG SHUT THE HELL UP

I AM SWEATING LIKE A SINNER IN CHURCH ON SUNDAY MASS

EXCEPT IM ACTUALLY A GAY IN A HIPSTER COFFEE SHOP AND ITS WEDNESDAY

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

terrible use of that analogy but sounds hot

 

**funky!**

ur sweating is ur OWN FAULT for fucking doing PHYSICAL ACTIVITY at god knows what time in the morning u freak of nature

 

**dogfather**

MORNING EXERCISE IS HEALTHY AND GOOD FOR U

 

**funky!**

THE DAY I WILLINGLY PERFORM MORE THAN A ZOMBIE SHUFFLE BEFORE 8AM IS THE DAY THE LAST SHRED OF MY TRUE SELF IS PLUNGED INTO THE VOID

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

big mood

ANYWAYS DID U USE THE PICKUP LINE YET

 

**dogfather**

NO I HAVENT DO U THINK ID STILL BE ALIVE AFTER THAT

 

**funky!**

smh

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

smh

 

**dogfather**

SHUT YOUR MOUTHS THIS IS BOTH YOUR FAULTS

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

hey

its not our fault you drank too much that night

and agreed to that bet

while i was recording with my phone for evidence

 

**funky!**

are we condoning victim-blaming now

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

when its yeol? absolutely

 

**dogfather**

I DIDNT THINK YOUD ACTUALLY SERENADE JONGIN IN FUCKING PUBLIC

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

what can i say i did it for love!!!

and he even went out with me afterwards

 

**funky!**

tbh it helped that he was more embarrassed than you

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

u damn right about that hes SO damn cute when hes blushy and flustered im so glad i have recordings of it

and hes even cuter and blushier when he gets eaten out!! truly one of god’s greatest blessings

 

**funky!**

do u just like

tell everyone about ur sex life

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

EXCUSE U i reserve oversharing privilege for only my CLOSEST and most TRUSTED friends

 

**funky!**

and i feel honored in this chili’s tonight

 

**dogfather**

IM THROWING UP A LITTLE IN MY MOUF

BAEKHYUN STOP TALKING ABOUT BANGING YOUR BOYFRIEND IM HAVING A CRISIS!!!!

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

IM JUST SHARING MY LOVE AND ADORATION SMH AS IF U HAVE ROOM TO TALK U NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT HOW CUTE MR CUTIES ASS IS

 

**dogfather**

FUCK U MY LOVE IS PURE

 

**funky!**

“yall hes wearing these black slacks and im about to get kicked out of this coffee shop for staring” - park chanyeol, 29th november 2017

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

“I JUST WANT TO **** *** TILL HE ******” - park chanyeol, 9th january 2018

still dont know whether u meant fuck him till he cries or sing him till he sleep(s) it remains a mystery

 

**dogfather**

sToP PUL.LIGN UP REC EIPT S THIS I S CYB ERBYULYLIGN

 

**funky!**

i say option 2 bc we gotta keep it pg-13 for the kids

“listen guys when summer comes and he starts wearing less layers im actually going to die you can plan my funeral” - park chanyeol, 1st february 2018

 

**dogfather**

LSITE N

IT S A     V E RY    GOODA SS AND IM    A WE AK   G AY

MY LOVE I S PU RE IN BETWEEN THE THIRST OKAY

 

**funky!**

no ur just horny on main

tbh this whole group is just horny on main 24/7

 

 **funky!** has changed the group name to **HORNY ON MAIN HELP HOTLINE**

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

how dare u replace my FLAWLESS gc name with this

jk this is good tho

 

**dogfather**

we sound like either a cybersex support group or a phone sex company

 

**funky!**

por que no los dos bitch!!!

 

The soft thud-thud of footsteps reaches Chanyeol’s ears, and he glances away from the screen over to the counter. Kyungsoo’s got a lightly steaming cup of coffee and two silvery dog bowls balanced on a tray in his hands, walking with steady ease, his scuffed black oxfords gliding across the wooden flooring, thighs flexing under his pants (which really fit him _far_ too well for Chanyeol’s blood pressure). His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his forearms pale but firm looking, and his hands, fuck - wait he’s coming over with _Chanyeol’s_ order, FUCK.

 

**dogfather**

JFKLDS;AJFLKFKJ, hes COMGING OVER

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

wEE WOO WEE WOO

 

**funky!**

i can feel ur gay panic intensifying from here

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

GO GET THAT DICK BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT IN THE NAME OF VALENTINES

 

**funky!**

DONT FORGET THE PICKUP LINE

ALSO TELL HIM THAT YOU LIKE HIS BUTT

 

**dogfather**

HE NEARLY HERE

UR BOTHE THE WORST

 

“Here’s your cappuccino, and the PB&J’s,” Kyungsoo says, setting down the cup and saucer on the table with a gentle clink, then kneeling down a little to set the bowls on the floor. Toben and Bussi are already there and waiting, two pairs of beady eyes practically sparkling as their treat is laid out in front of them, and they descend upon their feast like starving wolves in a desert. Starving wolf pups. Kyungsoo has a crooked little grin on his face as he watches them dig in, straightening back up with his gaze still fondly fixed on their noisy eating. Chanyeol’s half-jealous of the attention his puppies are getting from his crush and half-melting at how fucking cute Kyungsoo is with his puppies. And also 100% too gay to have Kyungsoo this close to him, in his cute neat cafe uniform, with those bare firm forearms and the statuesque cut of his jaw and the fine bones of his face lit by a mix of dim amber lights and the blinding glow of the sun.

Wow he’s waxing poetic again. He’s got it _so_ bad.

“Eggs benedict will take about fifteen minutes more, sorry for the holdup. Need anything else?” Kyungsoo looks a tad apologetic, but his tone shifts into something a little more teasing. “Maybe another towel?”

Chanyeol can’t help the whine that wells up. “I _know_ I smell and I look like a mess, okay, no need to rub it in.”

“You actually smell alright. And messes are nice and valid, it’s okay,” Kyungsoo hums, flashing a small smile. “There is a spare clean towel in the back you can use if you really need, though.”

Fuck, he’s _so_ nice, Chanyeol’s heart is about to punch its way out of his chest. “No no no, there’s no need,” Chanyeol babbles, flailing a little. “Really, it’s fiiiine, I don’t wanna impose! Besides, I wouldn’t wanna inflict a perfectly nice towel with my post-exercise stink, I’m really doing us both a favour here.”

Kyungsoo shrugs a little. “Towels can be washed, but if you’re sure about it. How was the run this morning, by the way?”

Small talk. Oh god. “Uhhh it was about normal,” Chanyeol manages. “We went round the Meadows like usual and then we just uh, took the extra long way to get back home since there was a football match going on so we couldn’t cut across the green so we had to. Uh, run around the paths instead. And Toben got super excited and tried to steal the ball from the kids so that burned even more energy. And they both tried to chase seagulls and pigeons multiple times and made fools of themselves. It was good though,” he finishes his rambling, trailing off, mind blanking at being caught in the headlights of Kyungsoo’s warm, sweet, thousand-mile gaze.

He’s close enough that he can see the sunlight catching on his delicate lashes, refracting a million times brighter in the rich brown of his irises, casting a lightly glistening sheen over the swell of his lips and faintly, not for the first time, the urge wells up to reach over and kiss. Chanyeol didn’t know it was humanly possible to be so damn cute, but here Kyungsoo is, existing, a whole scientific marvel.

“Sounds like it’s been a nice morning,” Kyungsoo smiles. “I can’t imagine having enough energy to go walk more than a few blocks before noon. But um, I’m happy for you and your kids. And-” the chiming of the bell on the door interrupts them, and Kyungsoo huffs a little, stepping back, a rosiness growing on his cheeks. “I’m glad you had a good time. Um, work calls. Enjoy your coffee!”

With that, Kyungsoo leaves, rounding the corner to get behind the counter and greeting the customer. His butt looks _so_ cute in those pants. How on Earth is Chanyeol supposed to do this.

 

**dogfather**

so im still alive regrettably

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

HES BACK

 

**funky!**

DID U DO IT DID U DO IT

 

**dogfather**

NO I DIDNT THATS WHY IM STILL ALIVE I COULDNT HANDLE THE PRESSURE OKAY

 

**funky!**

KDSJKLFJKLFLJKLJK

BOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

i cant say i didnt expect this but S M H

 

**dogfather**

SHUT UP IM ANXIOUS AND GAY I NEED MORE CAFFEINE BEFORE I CAN ATTEMPT THIS I ONLY JUST GOT MY COFFEE

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

WELL THEN CHUG IT DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**funky!**

DOWN THAT LIQUID COURAGE MY DUDE

 

**dogfather**

DO U TWO WANT ME TO BURN MY THROAT OR SMTH

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

CHUG IT CHUG IT CHUG IT

 

**dogfather**

LALKDSFJKL

IF I END UP IN THE ER ITS BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!!!!!!!

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

ABSOLUTELY WORTH IT

 

**funky!**

U GOTTA TRY AGAIN

THIS IS JUST ONE ATTEMPT THAT UVE BUNGLED BUT U HAVE MULTIPLE LIVES HERE DONT WORRY THIS FAIL STATE WILL NOT LAST

 

**dogfather**

MY LIFE IS NOT A VIDEO GAME

and also i have about 15 mins before he brings my eggs benedict over and i can ask him again

2nd times the charm

 

**funky!**

THATS THE SPIRIT!!!!!!!!!

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

T-MINUS 15 TO THE MOMENT THAT DECIDES IF CHANYEOL LIVES……..OR DIES……

 

**dogfather**

JKHFHJKLFJLKFJKLF SHUT THE HELL UP THATS NOT HELPFUL!!!!!!!!

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

IM SUPPORTING U IN MY OWN UNIQUE SPICY WAY U INGRATE

ACCEPT MY AFFECTION!!!!!!!!

 

**dogfather**

ILL ALWAYS ACCEPT UR AFFECTION…….BRO….

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

BRO………

 

**funky!**

WTF WHY ARE YALL LEAVING ME OUT OF THIS HOMO ROMO

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

FKJLFLJJKLFKJLF IM SORRY JONGBRO

BRO…...DO U HAVE A MAP…….BC IM LOST IN UR EYES……..

 

**funky!**

BRO……..

 

**dogfather**

HEY ME TOO ME TOO JONGDAE LISTEN

DO U KNOW WHY I NEVER EAT SUGARY FOODS

 

**funky!**

NO WHY BRO

 

**dogfather**

BECAUSE YOU’RE THE ONLY SWEETNESS I NEED BRO

 

**funky!**

BRO………

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

BOIIIII USE THAT ONE ON UR BARISTA U SMOOTH MOTHERFUCKER

 

**dogfather**

Jklfdjklfskljf NO FUCK OFF!!!!!!!

 

It’s as good a way to spend Valentine’s Day morning as any, sitting in a cafe sipping coffee and making dumb jokes with his best friends, with his puppies happily munching away at his feet. The banter helps put him at ease, settling his churning stomach, though he’s still unfortunately covered in sweat. Over the course of his waiting, he sheds his windbreaker, left in only his ratty exercise tank top and Adidas sweatpants. Bussi starts pawing at his leg, making doe eyes, so he obligingly lifts her into his lap, giving her pets and scratching behind her little black-tipped ears like she likes while he continues texting. And then Toben starts whining for scratches too, so he’s got a lapful of two dogs begging for attention in the form of Pats, which is enough to increase any human being’s serotonin levels to staggeringly blissful heights.

By the time the scent of freshly-cooked eggs wafts towards him, he’s almost fully relaxed. In Zen mode. That quickly shifts gears into _PANIC_ when he turns and sees Kyungsoo placing a plate of eggs benedict on a tray. He quickly boots his dogs off of his lap, grabs his phone.

 

**funky!**

like i dont understand how its possible for some1 to just be that un self-aware in m lkjfkljflkjf

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

LIKE ITS LITERALLY JUST

THE IRONY FKKLFLKJFLJKF IM LOSING IT

 

**dogfather**

OKAY OKAY U GUYS HES COMING BACK

SAY YOUR PRAYERS FOR ME PLS

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

jongdae u gotta break out ur rosary now

 

**funky!**

FJKLFJKLJL IM A LAPSED CATHOLIC PLS

dear jesus pls make sure my dumb best friend pulls off this confession and he gets a valentine’s date and the cute coffeeshop romance that hes been dreaming of since he was a chubby lil ferret club kid amen

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

AMEN

 

**dogfather**

THANKS JONGDAE JKLLKJFJKLF

IF I DIE U EACH GET ONE OF MY DOGS

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

well shit now u Have to die then

ANYWAYS GOOD LUCK GET SOME

 

**funky!**

I CALL DIBS ON TOBEN

GODSPEED, U DISASTER BOY......

 

“Eggs benedict, as ordered,” Kyungsoo half-hums as he comes up to the table, tray of mouthwatering food in hand. Chanyeol stutters out a thanks, tries to put his phone away as smoothly as he can but fumbling and nearly dropping it on the floor before it lands on the seat beside him and he pretends that it was totally meant to go there.

“S-so, you know, I almost forgot that it’s Valentine’s Day today,” Chanyeol starts, propping his head up with a hand to his chin and an elbow on the table, leaning forward a little. “Y-you doing anything special with anyone?"

“Oh,” Kyungsoo snorts, tone dry. “No, not really. Too single for that. All my friends are busy, so I’m just gonna stay in and make hotpot and watch movies and be lonely, like usual. Who has time for Valentine’s when the Lunar New Year’s at the end of the week, anyways?”

“Very true,” Chanyeol says, doing his best to steel himself and unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Very relatable. Sounds like what I’m doing as well.” _So would you like to come and be lonely together?_ he’s about to say, before he’s interrupted by Kyungsoo’s soft sigh and the shake of a head.

“Ah, I shouldn’t be so negative, though. Too depressing for a holiday like this.”

He makes a motion as to leave, and Chanyeol’s stomach lurches. Fight-or-flight responses are coursing through his nervous system, the pick-up line he memorised is blaring in his brain. Shit shit shit now or never. “You guys all good? Need anything else -- ”

“I like my men the way I like my coffee-” Chanyeol blurts out before he can stop himself, “-h-hot, sweet and creamy. Socanitakeyououttoo.”

Well, the bullet’s been bitten, it’s all over now, time to change his name and move to Mongolia.

There’s nothing but the din of the cafe for a while, white noise mixed with the rabbit-fast beat of Chanyeol’s own heart in his ears as he stares helplessly at Kyungsoo’s perfect, blank expression. The blinking of his eyes, his lashes fluttering over his cheeks; the slope of his narrow shoulders under his shirt, frozen in place as he stands there - then shaking a little, rising up and down, his eyes scrunching up with his grin. Chanyeol’s about to die, but at least the sight of the most beautiful man in the world laughing will be the last thing he sees.

“What does creamy even _mean_ here,” Kyungsoo says, mirth in his voice. His giggles sound like melted honey, which doesn’t even make sense, but Chanyeol’s brain is dumb and drunk on a cocktail of adrenaline and love chemicals.  “Oh my god, where did you even get that pick-up line.”

“The Internet,” Chanyeol mumbles, meekly. “I didn’t mean to say all of that I can just go now and save us both the trouble of doing a whole rejection god I’m really sorry-”

“You’re jumping the gun a little quick there, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiles wide, heart-shaped, heart-stopping - Chanyeol can feel something like hope spark and sputter to life in his chest. “The material itself might be a little cheesy, but I do like the execution on it. Very cute. Would have worked better if you actually got coffee to go, though.”

Kyungsoo called him _cute._ Chanyeol’s about to ascend into a higher plane of existence. “C-complaints noted,” he says. “Um.”

“But I just gotta check. This isn’t like, a joke or anything, is it?” Kyungsoo asks.

“NEVER,” Chanyeol blurts out, five shades too loud for the quiet of the cafe. The college student in the corner shifts a little and a middle-aged man shoots him a weird look, so he tries his best to lower his volume. “Never, no, no, I would never try and do something as shitty as lead you on for a joke, nooooo. It is um, kinda because of a bet,” he mumbles, shrinking a little, “but only because my friends know I’ve been, uh. Crushing on you for a while and they’re well-meaning and this is done from the bottom of my heart, I swear.”

“I believe you, Chanyeol, don’t worry. But I’m not sure if I’m completely convinced,” Kyungsoo hums, raising an eyebrow. Bites his lower lip, the swell of it pink and glossy. “I can think of a few ways you can prove it to me, though.”

It really says a lot about Chanyeol that his immediate thoughts in response to that statement are 90% NC-17. “Like what,” he says, in lieu of voicing his current stream of un-family-friendly thought.

“Like lunch. I’ve still got work, but my shift ends at noon.” Kyungsoo continues, voice light. The doorbell jingles, and he gives a grin that’s more smirk than smile, taking a step back. “Your takeout will be ready then, if you’re up for it.” With that, he strolls back to the counter.

Chanyeol’s brain encounters a sudden and complete shutdown. “What.”

He can’t even focus on his eggs benedict (very fresh and tasty) or his coffee (overpriced but bittersweet), going through the motions of eating in a blissful and very confused haze of _did I just have a lucid dream where the crush I’ve been nursing for months agreed to go out with me and also called me cute._ Multiple pinches to various parts of his body do nothing to dissipate this sensation. Even his dogs pawing at his ankles don't help.

 

**dogfather**

did i just hallucinate what just happened or

 

**tfw u love ur bf**

WHAT

WHAT HAPPENED

 

**funky!**

DID U DO IT DID IT WORK

DUDE DUDED DUEDE

 

**dogfather**

i

think i

have a lunch date?

 

He only speaks again when he finishes up and manages to pilot his corporeal form to walk to the counter to pay up. “So, wait, are we.” Chanyeol stutters. “Is. Are you. Uh.”

“Yes, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, tone distinctly amused, gaze warm. “It’s a date. Take a shower and freshen up, alright? There’s a nice place in the city center that’s got a couple discount. Your bill’s £16.21, happy Valentine's day.”

 

-

 

:

 

The five ‘o clock sun casts the whole street in a haze, sky stained with pastel pinks and blues that deepen by the minute. Spring is well underway now, birds trilling in the trees and from the rooftops, the chill of winter receded, the trees and greenery all awash with sprays and delicate petals of every hue, more blooming with each passing day.

The only bloom Chanyeol cares about right now, though, is the way Kyungsoo’s pretty heart-shaped smile blossoms as he walks out of the cafe to see him waiting outside. Just as gorgeous as ever, after all these months, and Chanyeol never gets tired of it.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” Chanyeol sings cheerily, giggling harder as Kyungsoo strides over and pinches him. One long  arm reaches out and reels the shorter in, tucking him into his side, so Chanyeol can lean down and plant a kiss on his head. The smell of coffee grounds and freshly baked pastries clings to Kyungsoo’s hair, strong as ever; his cheeks are rosy and his eyes half lidded as he leans into Chanyeol, butting his head against his shoulder softly.

“Hey yourself,” Kyungsoo murmurs, looking up at him, eyes half-moons. “You got all the stuff ready for tonight?”

“Everything is in the fridge, ready and waiting,” Chanyeol says, grinning, pressing another messy kiss to Kyungsoo’s forehead, and another to his nose just because he can, dizzy with affection. “This is going to be the most romantic dinner date you’ve ever had.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “We’re going to cook hotpot and play with your dogs and watch movies on your couch, like we always do. The height of romance.”

“Exactly. And every time is more romantic than the last-” Chanyeol proclaims, then lets out a surprised noise that quickly melts into a sigh, as Kyungsoo’s plush lips press against his. There’s not too much talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> bussi is a puppy i made up bc i wanted chanyeol to have two dogs. her name is a shortened form of the acclaimed and famous claude debussy, a french composer from the late 1800's to the early 20th century~
> 
> if u would like to see me yell about chansoo and other kpop things find me [here](https://twitter.com/dragonairily)  
> or if u wanna get to know me click [here](https://dragonairily.carrd.co/)


End file.
